If I wanted it all
by pslova92
Summary: the roles are reversed! Peyton had came back for lucas when she was 19 wanting to marry him but Lucas left, to full fill his dreams. 3 years later he is back to tree hill not even thinking how everything might of changed. has a little bit of everyone!
1. Chapter 1

So i had this great idea for a new fic but never got around to it this is my first fic with out my usual character reese! Its just the normals i hope you like and oh yeah its a leyton fic ;)

1 year after living in LA Peyton had moved back to Tree Hill she couldn't take it there she was scared and lonely and she knew the only place that could fix this would be home. Lucas Haley and Nathan were all living together going to school Lucas coaching and Nathan playing basketball, and haley taking care of  
Jamie. Brooke was still off in new York working on her fashion line.  
it now takes place 4 years after highschool.

Peyton rushed down the street with her bag in one arm and her other hand she held Lily's.  
"Peyton! Why are we rushing so fast im going to fall over." Lily whined as she tripped over her feet as Peyton practically dragged her.  
"oh sorry." Peyton lifter her up and held her on her hip.  
Peyton dashed into tric and hurried to her office that Karen had gave her to see Haley sitting their impatiently.  
"your late." Haley said as she tapped her foot.  
"i know I'm sorry i went to pick up lily and Karen's was swamped with customers so i decided to help her since i had a little extra time and then i lost track of time." Peyton said as she placed Lily on top of her desk and then started to rummage through her papers on her desk.  
"under lily." Haley laughed.  
Peyton looked over picked up lily grabbed the paper from under her and placed her back down.  
" okay now we can get recording, come on sill" Peyton said with a sigh as Lily jumped down from the desk and followed haley and Peyton into the recording room.  
Haley walked in and got set up to sing as Peyton and Lily sat on the other side of the glass ready to 

record.  
" we are ready when you are." Peyton smiled as Haley gave her the thumbs up to get started.

"Jimmy Jam takes the shot !" Mouth announces as he sat on the picnic table watching Jamie and Skills one on one game. "and its in!"  
"WOOOH!" Jamie said as he did a funny little dance bragging to skills.  
"and Jamie Scott wins the game!" Mouth cheered.  
"ok we get it man!" Skills whined.  
" hey!" Nathan closed his car door and walked over to mouth skills and his son.  
"hey daddy! What are you doing here!" Jamie said as he jumped into his dads arms.  
" oh nothing, just got an interesting call from someone i thought you all would like to know." Nathan said gesturing to all the guys infront of him.  
"ok spit it out already." Skills said.  
"Lucas is coming home." Nathan said as everyone paused in surprise and silence.  
"uncle lucas?" Jamie asked .  
"yeah." Nathan nodded.  
"cool." Jamie smiled.

"knock knock." Lucas said as he looked into the door way of Brooke Davis' office.  
"hey neighbour." Brooke smiled as she looked up to see the tall blonde in her doorway.  
" you ready for this." Luke sighed.  
"I'm not the one who ran away from tree hill, so i'm always going to be ready." Brooke laughed.  
"I didn't run away." Lucas protested.  
"the girl you love wants to marry you, you say no cause you didn't want to move back to tree hill yet 

you wanted to stay in new York and edit your book with your hot editor girl." Brooke said rolling her eyes.  
" i said some day brooke." Lucas whined.  
"what ever you broke her heart Luke, and now you want to go back home jkust tell me the real reason why." Brooke said as she took a seat beside lucas.  
"Brooke i told you I'm going back for me to be with my family and coach the ravens." Lucas explained.  
" what ever, i still don't believe you, i think your going back for a curly blonde haired girl." Brooke winked.  
"brooke." Lucas sighed at the thought of the girl of his dreams the girl her loved and still does love is heart crumbled at the thought of her.  
" just don't, don't get your hopes up." Brooke said with sympathy as her heart ached.  
" thanks brooke." Lucas shook his head and walked out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

'KAREN!" Peyton yelled as her and lily walked into the house. "were home!"  
Karen gasped when she heard them and then ran to the door.  
"um is everything ok." Peyton laghed as she took off hers and lily's jacket.  
"yeah but I'm super busy how about you two go to the river court or to haleys or something give me some quiet time." Karen said as she rushed them out the door.  
"uh yeah but I'm in high heals and a skirt could i get changed first."Peyton asked as she got pushed out the door literally.  
"go to haley's where some\things of hers i just really need this time." Karen grunted as she finally got out the door, and then quickly slammed it behind her and locked the door.  
"weirdo." Lily said.  
"tell me about it." Peyton said confused as she put Lily back in her car seat of the back of the comet.  
Back in the house.  
"your so lucky your my son."Karen said to the blonde boy standing in front of her.  
"i'm lucky i wanted to see her."Lucas said laughing.  
"by her do you mean Lily or Peyton."Karen said rubbing her eyes in frustration.  
"both." Lucas said as his voiced cracked.  
"Luke, i don't know she has made a good life here." Karen said.  
"and you think i want to ruin that."Lucas said hurt.  
"your going to put a huge obstacle in it." Karen said taking a seat beside lucas.  
"she has been staying here?" Lucas said.  
"yeah her dad sold her house and she and lily had grown so close and she helps me out so much i asked her to move in." Karen explained.  
"who knew in 4 years so much could change." Lucas said sadly.  
" Luke if you want to get back to her just do it right your the only thing missing in her perfect life." Karen 

said trying to cheer her son up.  
" do i still have my room?" Lucas said hoping he had a place to stay.  
" depends how long your staying." Karen said jokingly.  
"i'm here for good." Lucas sighed.  
Karen was shocked by the words "for good."  
"um well then your room is still there peyton she couldn't stay in there so her and lily were to switch rooms but they ended up sharing a room." Karen said fake laughing.  
"i didn't know how much i hurt her." Lucas said sadly.  
"well all i know is some where in there she still loves you luke god knows why but she does even though she pushes the question over all the time." Karen said.  
"Pushes the question over?" Lucas said confused.  
"well the one who always asks if she still loves you is Nathan they spend a lot of time together these days since Nathan's accident, anyways he asks and she never answers she has never said no luke, but she also has never said yes." Karen patted Luke on his back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then headed to her bed room then closed her door behind her.  
Luke head span with thoughts, he got up and worked his way to his room.  
when he entered his room it was just the same as it was 4 years ago. He could smell peyton he looked over to the bed side table to see piles of drawings. But one stuck out it was a red heart with flames around it and instead of a 3 in the center it said NO!. He felt as his heart just skipped a beat.  
"i said someday." Lucas whispered to himself.  
He then looked uo to his dresser there was his basket ball and his novel open with a book mark. He walked over and saw the page that was opened.  
"and from that moment i know i would always love Peyton sawyer!"  
Lucas then felt his heart sink, then he heard the door open to his room he turned around to see Brooke 

sitting on his bed looking over the pictures spread across the bed.  
"she told me she comes in here a lot." Brooke said softly.  
" i thought you two stopped talking." Lucas said joining her on the bed.  
" for a while but a month ago she called." Brooke smiled remembering the day it made her life feel so much warmer to hear from her best friend.  
"why didn't you tell me." Lucas said hurt.  
"she told me not to." Brooke said bluntly.  
"why tell me now." Lucas said confused.  
" i don't know you just seem confused."  
"well what did she say."Luke said curious.  
"she said she had been living here for the past 2 and a half years, you know after the whole proposal drama, she said she stayed in the guest room with lily, and she and lily ad grown extremely close and that she had turned into her whole world but sometimes it hurt because she reminded her of you, i asked her about your room, she said she couldn't stay in it but when she felt lost or empty she would go in and read your book over and over again or draw to express her anger and sadness towards you, but she sometimes would pretend its high school again when she was lost with... uh life." Brooke explained lost in her last words.  
" i have to go." Lucas jumped off the bed and headed to the river court.

mean while at the river court.  
Peyton and lily were at the rivercourt with Nathan and Jamie and Haley. Nathan and the kids were playing basket ball, and Haley and Peyton sat and watched and talked on the picnic table in track pants having coffee.  
Everyone was enjoying themselves but then from a distance peyton heard this thumping.  


she looked over and saw a tall boy with a grey sweat shirt dribbling the ball with his head down drowning in his music coming from his ipod. Peyton would never forget this sight never in a million years, but then again she saw it all the time and it was never real. But this time it felt so real that it scared her she quickly turned to haley.  
"look." Those were the only words she could find.  
Haley jolted her over to see the exact same thing.  
"tell me it isn't." Peyton said with a shakey voice.  
"it --


	3. Chapter 3

"well big time fashion designer i though i would never see you in here again."Karen said sitting at the kitchen table watching brooke walk out of Lucas room.  
"well why would ever think i would forget my home in half of junior year." Brooke said laughing as she walked towards Karen, to embrace her in a hug.  
"well now i have two girls staying in your old room." Karen said with a smile.  
"and your lucky to have those two girls with you." Brooke said a bit jealous.  
"so Peyton doesn't know either of you are home." Karen said taking a seat back down with Brooke.  
"no only Nathan knows." Brooke said with a sigh.  
"she sint mad at you, she knows your busy, and so is she." Karen said comforting her.  
"yeah its just i'm going to hate how close her and haley have gotten." Brooke said as her heart sank.  
"yeah they have became close." Karen said.  
"well every girl deserves a best friend who is going to be there." Brooke sighed.  
"how is Rachel?" Karen asked politely.  
"she is great she worked in a club in New York, but when she heard I was coming back here to live she didn't want me to come by self so she came back with mer, she has been the best friend to me like haley and peyton, and oh yeah i was told to ask you if she could get a job at tric." Brooke ended talking with one of those smiles that get her anything she wants.  
"well i would love that she could mange with me but i have to take it over with the other two owners." Karen explained.  
"two other owners? Who are these people?" Brooke asked curious.  
"well Deb she went to rehab and she is doing amazing, she got pregnant and now has a three year old daughter, the dad, is her fiancée yeah i cant believe im saying this but its Larry Sawyer." Karen said trying not to burst out laughing.  
"OH MY GOD! NO!" Brooke said as she slammed her hands down on the table.  


" i know." Karen said laughing hysterically.  
"this family is way more twisted!" Brooke said trying to figure out all the ties as she rubbed her head.  
"he changed her brooke, they are amazing and Nathan and Peyton strangely are accepting it great, the little girls name is Hannah there is a picture of her Peyton and Nathan on the table there." Karen said gesturing to the picture frame.  
"wow, i cant believe peyton didn't tell me." Brooke said laughing.  
"yeah well it probably slipped her mind they are out traveling on Larry's yacht." Karen explained.  
"wow Larry and Deb." Brooke laughed again.

"Luke." Haley said stunned.  
Lucas head jolted up to see all the people standing in front of him.  
"haley?" Lucas said questioningly.  
"LUCAS!" Lily and Jamie both yelled as the ran right towards him.  
"oh my god Peyton its lucas." Haley said and then ran with the kids towards Lucas.  
Peyton just stood there stunned she was about to run after Lily but then remembered thats her brother she turned around as she jumped of the touch of nathan's hand.  
"I'll let them say hi and then I'll get them going back to the house so you can talk to him." Nathan said comforting peyton.  
"I cant." Peyton said pulling Nathan back.  
"Peyt, he's here for good." Nathan said sternly.  
"for good" peyton heart raised as memories flashed before her eyes.

Flashback  
3 years ago.  


"Peyton." Lucas gasped at the sight of the beautiful blonde.  
"Its me luke really i'm , i'm home." Peyton smiled.  
Lucas couldn't resist he took and lifted into his arms and then pressed his lips against hers and that moment was the best moment that day was the best day, at that moment her felt like that small but vital piece of his life had come back.

later that night.  
Peyton looked over at the clock it was flashing 12:00.  
"luke." Peyton groaned pushing at the body beside her as she pulled the blankets up to cover herself.  
"what." Lucas said rubbing his eyes and getting up to look over to the curly blonde haired girl.  
"the power went out, what time is it?" Peyton said with a sleepy voice.  
Lucas went over to look for his watch. Half asleep he instead of grabbing a watch he grabbed an envelope. Then passed it to peyton.  
Peyton took the envelope. She read the top it was too Lucas Scott and it was from an editing company in new York. She quickly pulled out the letter and read over it.  
"Oh my god luke, your book is being published!" Peyton said excited.  
"uh." Luke said confused and then looked over to what she was looking at. "wait they want to, oh my god PEYTON!" Lucas said suddenly awake.  
"you haven't read this yet!" Peyton said surprised.  
" no i was to scared." Lucas said even more excited.  
"wow Lucas im so proud of you." Peyton felt warmth and love in this moment that made her want to jump to the extreme.  
"lucas, marry me." Peyton said with all seriousness.  
"what!" Lucas said token off guard.  


"marry me." Peyton said again.  
"Peyton , are you.. your serisou?" Lucas asked frightened.  
"yes luke i want to spend the rest of my life with you." Peyton sat up in anticipation.  
"Peyton we are 19." Lucas said.  
"so, haley and Nathan they were 17, and i'm coming home." Peyton said with worry.  
" Peyton I'm going to New York." Lucas said.  
"I'll come with you."  
" no peyton i cant let you do that, you were so set on starting your own record company, i cant take that from you." Lucas said sadly. "someday I'll marry you Peyton lets just get our lives sorted out first."  
" so no." Peyton said as her heart sank as if she could fall to the deepest levels of the earth because how heavy it felt, but how empty it was becoming.  
" here Peyton just give me a year one year, get my whole book done, and then."Lucas said but then got cut off.  
"but then we will see where we are, and you'll probally be the book editor." Peyton scrolled down the letter to see the name at the bottom. "Lindsey."  
" No peyton and that time we will have lives and careers." Lucas said bringing her into his arms.  
Peyton went into him she was to confused and weak and scared to fight back.  
"lets just enjoy the now peyton." They laid back in each other's amrs and feel asleep.  
the next morning Peyton quickly got changed and packed her bags, and was ready to get on the bus back to tree hill, but before she left she placed the first copy of his novel that his mom had done for him, that he gave to her so she could remember him, right on the empty pillow next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this Hannah." Brooke said pointing to the little girl standing with lily.  
the little girl had white long curly blonde hair, she had a huge smile and bright blue eyes like both her parents, she wore a lime green dress while she held hands with the little girl with brown eyes with chocolate long brown hair with a bit of a wave wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt.  
"yeah with Lily." Karen said as she watched Brooke focus on the picture. "they are best friends, Lily is really sad while she is gone, they remind me of you and peyton."  
"yeah they look like us to." Brooke laughed.  
"and that must be my god son." Brooke said turning the page to see a picture of a boy with short sandy blonde and big blue eyes.  
"yes thats Jamie." Karen smiled.  
" if i didn't know better i would think he was Lucas' son." Brooke chuckled.  
"thats what we all think to." Karen said.  
On the next page was Karen Lily and Peyton at the beach and the one beside it was Karen Lily and Lucas. Brooke smiled then turned the page there was Nathan Haley and Jamie and on the next was Larry and Deb with Hannah Nathan and Peyton , and Deb and Larry looked strangely in love.  
"they make a cute family." brooke said.  
"they sure do." Karen smiled excited for her flip the page.  
Brooke then flipped the page to see a picture of her Peyton and Haley on graduation and then after with her and Peyton holding Jamie and Lily. And the next was Lucas and Nathan on graduation, then it was all 5 of them and Mouth Skills an dBevin.  
Brooke smiled feeling proud to be part of the photo alblum.  
"you wouldn't think i wouldn't put my brooke in there." Karen laughed.  
"thanks Karen." Brooke said with love.  
"well now we are going to have put some more in there since your here for good." Karen said.

"guys lets get home, we will see Lucas tomorrow." Nathan said picking up Lily as Haley picked up jamie.  
"ok bye luke!" both the kids said.  
Lucas smiled and then looked into the distance to see the skinny blonde standing there awkwardly.  
"PEYTON!" Lily yelled. "ARE YOU COMING!"  
Peyton looked up and just smiled.  
"Peyton will pick you up later." Nathan said as they walked away.

Lucas made his way over to her.  
"peyton." Lucas' voice was shaky but soft.  
"hi." Peyton said starring at her feet.  
Lucas took his hand and pushed her chin up so there eyes would meet.  
"hi." Lucas said, his whole body rushed with blood has he could feel his cheeks getting warm, from just looking into those green eyes.  
Peyton said nothing.  
"i have missed you." Luke step closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
Peyton gasped quietly so she was the only who heard, the feeling of him gave her shivers. It was so real, it was real, but in all of her fantasies she would of brought him in and kissed him, and that kiss would 

make up for all the missed one for the past three years, and the past would never come back to haunt them for it was gone since they were together. But that was justa fantasy she had to face reality and do what her head was telling her not what her heart was telling her.  
"Luke there is someone else." Peyton finally spoke.  
"what, oh wow, yeah." Lucas said token off guard.  
"yeah." Peyton sighed. "here go ahead play some basketball, i have to get Lily and start heading home."  
"i guess i'll see you at home." Lucas said heartbroken trying to hold back his tears.  
"yeah." Peyton said remembering she lived in his house.  
"im here for good peyton." Lucas said quietly.  
"oh." Peyton said surprised.  
Lucas had to say this. "i still want to be friends with you, we were such great friends before."  
"Luke, that would great." Peyton placed a fake smile on here face. All she wanted to do was go and hug him, but what she did was turn around and walk away just like before.

"mom!" Lily said as she walked in the house.  
"Karen we are home." Peyton said whipping tears from her face.  
"girls in here." Karen said from the living room.  
Peyton and Lily walked towards the living room to find two brunettes looking through pictures.  
"oh my god." Peyton said surprised.  
"whos that."Lily said pulling on Peyton's pants.  
"Brooke." Peyton finally moved her self from where she was standing to run and go embrace the brunette in a hug.  
"hi." Brooke smiled looking over the blonde.  
"and you must be lily." Brooke said bending down to the little girl attached to Peyton leg.  
"Lily Rose Scott." Lily said. " and you must be this girl Book Davies." Lily said showing her the stack of B. Davis magazines on the side of the couch.  
"yeah thats me." Brooke laughed.

"hey big brother." Nathan said making his way over to the court.  
"hey Nate." Luke said sadly.  
"i take it she told you."Nathan said  
"yeah." Lucas said taking a shot then missing it.  
Nathan caught the ball and then walked closer to Lucas.  
"who is he?" Lucas said curious.  
"he owns tric with your mom and mine." Nathan explained. "his name is Owen, he's a great guy."  
"i bet he is." Lucas said sarcastically.  
"what did you think Lucas that she was going to be waiting around for you, she has started over a great life, really she was going to wait in till she saw you and the editor." Nathan said angry.  
"what, what are you talking about." Lucas almost yelled.  
"well two years ago..

FLASHBACK!  


Nathan and Peyton walked down the streets of New York city, today was Lucas First official Book signing.  
"are you sure you want to do this." Nathan said wrapping his arm around Peyton's shoulders.  
"he wanted a year, his book is down and i'm still in love with him." Peyton said confident.  
"okay." Nathan laughed. "here it is."  
Peyton took a deep breath then her and Nathan walked into the book store. Peyton heart raced ad she felt it was pounding out of her chest. She then saw the tall blonde standing there. She was about to run right towards him but then saw another lady standing there. They were hand in hand. Peyton watched the lady's hand brush against Lucas' cheek and then pull his face in. Peyton quickly turned away she didn't want to see it. Tears started streaming down her face. Nathan saw quickly then took Peyton and left the store immediately.  
"Nathan why." Peyton cried when they got out side.  
Nathan held her tight. "i don't know."  
" Nathan i still love him." Peyton cried harder.  
"you always will peyton." Nathan said trying to calm her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas woke uo with sleepy eyes. He walked down the hallway dragged his feet towards the kitchen but then something caught his eye. He slowed down his pace as he noticed the girls bedroom door was slightly open. The white door to the bedroom was covered in art work and in the middle it said PEYTON AND LILY'S ROOM! Lucas tried to peek into the room without anyone noticing. Lucas tilted his head and then all he saw was Peyton, pulling her shirt over her head. Lucas felt his throat clog up and his cheeks redden as shivers went up his spines, just from seeing her shirtless. Lucas felt himself shoot back to reality by Peyton footsteps. Lucas turned around and started walking super fast towards his bedroom. Peyton stepped out the door to see the back of Lucas practically running.  
"good morning." Peyton laughed.  
"uh! Yeah." Lucas said as he turned around he swore his voice cracked like 4 times just saying one word. He quickly turned back around and ran into his room.  
"you make that boy do weird things." Karen laughed, seeing the sight of Lucas running down the hall.  
Peyton just laughed and turned to go to the kitchen.  
" so i told him about Owen." Peyton said as he Karen and Lily sat at the kitchen table.  
"oh." Karen was pretty disappointed to see Peyton move on but also glad.  
"yeah, but we have decided to be good friends again."Peyton smiled, but it was pretty fake, she knew deep down she always want to be more then just friends with Lucas Scott.  
"thats good." Karen smiled.  
"Pey Pey! Lets move it we have to beat haley to work today." Lily said jumping up and down in front of the door.  
"SIL SIl! I'm a coming." Peyton ran up and scooped Lily into her arms.  
"BYE MAMA!" Lily yelled.  
"See you girls!" Karen yelled after them with a big smile.  
Lucas heard the door slam behind them and then walked out of his room towards the kitchen.  
"good morning." Karen laughed.  
"uh yeah." Lucas said not paying attention.  
"this is hard right?" Karen said with a frown.  
"yeah." Lucas said. "Especially with Owen." Lucas rolled his eyes.  
" i knew you would be upset but if I wanted Peyton with any one if she wasn't with you it would be Owen, really Luke he is a nice guy, you should meet him." Karen said with sad eyes.

"so how you feeling since the accident." Brooke said as she and Nathan walked down the beach with Jamie running a head.  
"alright, but you should of saw me last year, there was a mess im just glad i have a girl like haley to fix me."Nathan laughed.  
"I'm sorry i didn't call or anything, Lucas told me and i just was so busy."Brooke said feeling so bad for absence.  
"its alright i still knew cared." Nathan said with a smile. " just never knew if you would come back."  
Brooke smiled. " I know that you would forgive me for not being here but how about haley and even Jamie he is my god son, i didn't even—" Brooke was caught off with her sorry eyes.  
"call once." Nathan said finishing her sentence.  
Brooke looked at her feet in disappointment.  


"Jamie had never really met you so he didn't know the difference, Haley on the other hand, she and Peyton are extremely close." Nathan explained.  
"thats what i heard." Brooke grunted.  
"hey." Nathan laughed. "what did u expect."  
"i know." Brooke said as she took a deep breath  
"if it makes you feel any better Haley is kinda pissed at Lucas to, i would say she thinks of Peyton as a closer friend right now." Nathan said laughing at his wife.  
"wow i never knew i thought they satyed in contact." Brooke said shocked.  
"no, after the whole Peyton and Lucas break up, Haley and Lucas conversations turned into arguing all the time, i kept in touch with him and then updated the both of them." Nathan said.  
"ah i see." Brooke laughed.  
"AUNTIE BOOKE!" Jamie yelled.  
"yeah Jamie." Brooke said as she and Nathan caught up to him.  
"want to see me skip a rock!" Jamie said as he held a hand full of pebbles.  
"sure buddy lets see what you got." Brooke went over and bent down to Jamie size and watched into the water.  
"her it goes." Jamie took the hand full and threw them into the water as far as he could, which was only like thirty centimetres in front of them so all the water splashed all over them.  
"ah!" brooke yelled.  
"opps." Jamie giggled.  
"I'm going to get you!" Brooke yelled as she chased after the little four year old boy playfully.

" so you gonna ditch me now." Haley said as Peyton walked into her office.  
"what?" Peyton asked confused.  
"peyt, im going out to the bar with Owen k." Lily said running out the office door.  
"sure." Peyton said then watched to make sure Lily made it safely to the bar with Owen.  
"what are you talking about hales." Peyton said turning back to haley who was sitting behind her desk.  
"now thats Brooke is back are we going to change?" Haley said sternly.  
"hales, your a TRUE best friend, even when i lived in LA you kept in contact, i would never throw away our friend ship to someone who had forgotten me and our friendship." Peyton said with all honesty.  
"good to hear." Haley smiled.  
"but we can still be nice to her right?" Peyton asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
"nice civil, i let her be part of jamies life thats nice enough." Haley shrugged her shoulders.  
"thats true,"Peyton laughed.  
"anyways weren't you the one who was mean to me all throw the first half of senior year for leving." Haley questioned.  
"i know but thats highschool, ill be a little more civil, just a little." Peyton laughed. "like maybe let her take lily out with Jamie or let her meet Owen."  
"yes." Haley laughed.

" so O hows your day." Lily said as she sat at the bar stool drinking her juice box that owen had gave her from her special fridge in the bar.  


"its been good slow so far busy night ahead of us with Haley performing." Owen said as if he was talking to an adult which made him laugh a bit. "how about you?"  
"good, my brother just came home for god the other day, you should meet him you guys could be good friends." Lily said with an innocent smile.  
"Lucas?" Owen asked curiously.  
"yeah duh!"Lily said rolling her eyes.  
Owen knew of Lucas, he had read the book the unkindness of ravens, after seeing Peyton with it all the time, he had heard stories from Nathan and Haley as well. Peyton didn't really like to talk about him much. Owen knew how Peyton had felt about him and with him being back got owen kinda scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton worked vigorously at her desk trying to get home for dinner.  
"I'm worried."  
Peyton looked up to see Owen standing in the door way.  
"about what?" Peyton asked confused.  
"about you.. and me." Owen said as he moved closer to her.  
"what."Peyton said surprised, her and owen's relationship had been nothing but strong.  
"why didn't you tell me?" Owen said bluntly.  
"tell you what!" Peyton said starting to get frustrated.  
"about lucas Peyton, that he is home.. for good, i had to hear this from a 4 year old girl who said we would be good friends." Owen said angry.  
"why does it matter if Lucas is back! He means.. im with you." Peyton wanted to say he meant nothing but the truth was that he meant everything in her heart but in her mind she had killed the thought of him.  
"Peyton im gone for the next two days, im meeting my friends for the weekend." Owen said with caring eyes. " you have to figure out what you want, i knew you came with a history and if love him as much as you love that book." Owen said gesturing to the three copies of Lucas' novel on her shelf. " then i have to do what is right."  
Owen placed a gentle kiss on top of Peyton's soft blonde curls and then walked out.  
Peyton felt her heart twist in discomfort. Tears started bulting out of her eyes as she felt this anger come to her. She was about to walk out of her office but then stopped in front of her book shelf and then took the three books in her hands and walked over to the open window and started chucking them out, with all her anger.  
Lucas saw Peyton's office light on he wanted to walk up there and take her in his arms and say yes a million times for when he first said someday but then something stopped him. It was a book that feel from the sky. It almost hit him hed, it reminded of the time peyton threw the key down to him, after the first attack. He then looked up to see a angry Peyton stomp away and then looked back down to the book to see it was the unkindness of ravens. It broke his heart he went to pick it up then someone bumped right into him.  
"hey!" Lucas looked up to see a tall guy with dark hair.  
"oh sorry man, just trying to get out fast." Then the man recognised lucas. "you must be Lucas, i have seen many pictures."  
"creepy." Lucas said confused.  
"I'm Owen, i work here with your mom and." Owen explained.  
Lucas didn't want to hear the words owen had to say next.  
"i'm peyton's boy friend." Owen finished.

"Haley." Nathan said as he came through the door with Jamie.  
"oh my god NATHAN!" Haley said as she ran out to meet her family and jumped into Nathans arms.  
"what is it momma?"Jamie said jumping up and down.  
"my record! Its a hit!" Haley said jumping up and down some more!  
"oh god haley!" Nathan took Haley and kissed her passionately but Jamie broke it up before it turned into a make out.  


They both look down to the sandy haired hair boy with a beaming smile.  
Nathan took him up into his strong arms as they all hugged together.  
"so are you going to go on tour like a rock star!" Jamie shouted, as Haley face turned into a frown as did nathan's thinking about before when she went on tour.  
"well peyton says its up to me but i could take this short one for the summer its 1 month, but its a family decision." Haley said with questioning eyes.  
"haley, you have put everything in for me to full fill my dream, so now its time to live yours, me and Jamie will be fine with Peyton and my mom and Larry and Hannah should be home soon, you will be missed but we will still be here when you get back." Nathan said with a reassuring smile.  
"are you really sure Nathan?" Haley said as her heart started to pound.  
"im positive!" Nathan smiled as Jamie and Haley cheered!

Peyton and Lily both sat on the couch with short black shorts big sweaters and big buns on the tope of their heads with ice cream in front of them watching Sweet home Alabama.  
Karen looked in and started laughing but laughed quietly so she could sneak away not ruining the moment. She quickly came back with her camera and snap! She got the shot.  
"what the –" Peyton said rubbing her eyes from the flash!  
"MOM!" Lily shrieked.  
"it was just to cute." Karen said giggling.  
"you should join us." Peyton smiled.  
"i have to get this girlie to bed then i have to talk to you." Karen said.  
"au common!" both Lily and Peyton whined.  
"come on." Karen said waving lily over lily ran and put her dish in the sink and then linked hands with her mom and walked to her room.  
Peyton sat there in a daze she loved Reese Witherspoon one of her favourite actresses, and she loved this movie.  
"why would you want to marry a guy like me any how?"a voice said out of the corner of the room.  
" so i can kiss you any time i want." Peyton said back quoting the movie she was watching with Brooke who just walked in.  
"so luke came crying to me like a little school girl about flying books." Brooke said taking a seat beside Peyton.  
" no he was outside the building." Peyton said putting her head in her hands.  
"yeah peyton, i told him to go over there." Brooke admitted.  
"why?"Peyton questioned.  
"because he had to tell his reason for coming back!" Brooke said sternly.  
" and what is that to ruin my life all over again." Peyton said rolling her eyes.  
"peyton when have you ever became this insensitive!" Brooke said slightly loud.  
"since i had my heart ripped shreds."Peyton shot back.  
"well he came back because he loves you Peyton and he wants to be with you because now is someday." Brooke explained.  
"I'm with Owen now." Peyton said with sorrow.  
"yeah but do you love Lucas?" Brooke said with all seriousness.  


"Brooke I'm with Owen." Peyton said slowly as she emphasised every word.  
"if you don't want to be its ok."  
Peyton looked up shocked.  
" i wanted to change my mind and decided to hold off the trip since i saw how upset i made you but i don't think we can be a with each other anymore."Owen explained.  
"Owen i never said i didn't want to be with you." Peyton said running up to Owen and then taking his hands but then he quickly pulled them away.  
"don't make this harder then it already is, but Peyton i always knew this day would come, i love you and its hard but your, your heart is conflicted, and i love you to much to take you away from your true happiness."Owen placed one last kiss on the top of her forehead and then left the house.  
Peyton felt uncontrollable tears began to flow down her face. Brooke cam up to comfort her, but peyton pushed shot her a look of anger.  
" is there anything i could do?" brooke asked politely  
"yeah you could call haley." Peyton said as anger arose. " and then you can get OUT!"  
brooke knew she was hurt so she just did as she was told.  
"peyton." Karen said as she stepped out of lily's room.  
"im just going to go to bed." Peyton said as she wiped away her tears.  
"alrght." Karen nodded and then followed after Brooke.

Peyton went into her bed and then tears started streaming down her face.  
" are you ok?" lily said quietly hearing the sobs.  
"im okay." Peyton said quickly not to scare the little 4 year old.  
Lily shuffled across the room and stood beside Peyton's bed. " i heard with Owen said."  
Peyton felt more tears. " do you want to be my teddy bear."  
Lily jumped into Peytons bed then looked straight at peyton and wiped away her tears then turned back around so Peyton could hold her.  
Haley stepped in quietly and snuggled in beside Peyton.

"Brooke?" Lucas said as he walked up the front steps.  
"he broke up with her luke, 1 week of us being home and he has already noticed how you two are, are just you two, but anyways she is really upset." Brooke shrugged then walked by Lucas.  
Lucas looked up to see Karen standing on the porch.  
"I love her mom." Lucas explained.  
" i know, just give her time." Karen said.  
"no she needs to be happy. Where can i find Owen?!" Lucas said as he was on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7

" dont leave her." Lucas gasped as he caught his breath. "everyone always leaves."  
Owen turned around surprised, to see lucas breathless behind him.  
"come on she deserves the best you make her happy and you need to stay with her, sure i do love her she means so much to me but you are who she wants, please don't kill her like this, just like i did."  
"I'm doing this for her, ever since we got together i knew about you and i knew that there was always going to be you in her heart but it was ok cause i didn't think you were coming back anytime soon, but now your here and i cant pretend your not, I'm doing this for her cause this is what she wants she wants to be with you." Owen explained strongly.  
"NO!"Lucas yelled frustrated.  
"hey if you think she is bad right now you should of seen her after you to." Owen said as he rolled his eyes.  
Lucas got extremely frustrated he wanted to take his fist and pound it threw Owen's face, but he couldn't do that, so instead his fist went straight threw the dry wall in tric.  
" you don't know how selfish you are, you throw away one of the most amazing girls in the world because of something that isn't even true, she loves you ok, she doesn't seem to love me." Lucas yelled he was about to turn around.  
"she loves you, and she loves me, but you she loves unconditionally, she'll get over me, but we will still care about eachother, but man I'm not selfish I'm doing this for her and for you, if you don't believe me she loves go into her office and look threw her new art." Owen said with a slight grin. "I'm leaving, so just take care of her."  
Lucas didn't fight back he just went to her office and saw a canvas in the back he walked over to it to see a dark picture and in this dark canvas he could make the back of a man, a slender young tall boy, but the picture was to dark for it to be someone specific, but at the top there was the words "love at first sight." Hand written in white and at the bottom there was words handwritten in a dark shade of grey that you could barely see saying "is true."  
Lucas looked over the painting in till every part of it burned in his memory that he would never forget it.

One month later.  
" are you ready for this girlie." Peyton said as she stood at the air port with Nathan Jamie and Lily.  
"yeah, if you guys don't let me leave soon i just might stay." Haley joked.  
"I'll miss you mommy." Jamie said as he gave her one last hug goodbye.  
"Its just one month and I will call you every night, and you will have nanny deb and grandpa larry home soon."  
"Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss and then hugged Peyton and Lily. She was just about to turn around in till she heard a familiar voice yelling after her.  
"Luke?" Haley turned around seeing the tall blonde jogging towards him.  
"you didn't think i would let my best friend leave without saying goodbye."  
Haley smiled then embraced Lucas in one last hug before she turned around to leave.  
Lucas turned around after to see Peyton Nathan Lily and Jamie, but when his eyes met a specific skiny blonde girl his heart skipped a beat as he cheeks started to warm up, he would never get use to seeing that beauty.  
"what are you up to the rest of the day?" Nathan asked Lucas.  


"nothing, its summer no work."  
"well then come with us to pick up our parents."  
"uh." Lucas looked to Nathan then to peyton then to his feet.  
"yeah come meet my bffl!" Lilly screeched.  
"Luke you should my dad would love to see rake boy again." Peyton winked, trying to be friendly.  
"Ok." Lucas laughed  
" whats a rake boy?" Jamie asked  
"yeah?' Lily said after him.  
"well.." Peyton said as she and Lucas began the story.

" brooke?" Rachel said as she walked into her and brooke's house.  
"yeah in the office." Brook yelled out.  
"why are you here?" Rachel asked confused  
"umm.. where should i be?"  
"saying bye to haley?" Rachel said.  
"oh yeah, Rachel for the hundredth time we don't talk." Brooke said frustrated.  
"but you are with her son and husband everyday?"  
"yeah, its hard Rachel just please leave me alone about it." Brooke sighed sadly.  
"how about Peyton have you talked to her?" Rachel asked still curious.  
"yes, im going to meet her sister tomorrow and then go out with her and Lily and Hannah." Brooke explained.  
"good." Rachel smiled. "maybe after you two could meet up with me and Bevin?"  
"yeah I'll see, I first have to go by and see Lucas." Brooke explained.  
"are you sure this is good.. you and Lucas.. " Rachel said.  
"we are jus friends,.. two lonely friends." Brooke said sadly ending the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

" so your Lucas." The little blonde girl said as she swung her feet as she sat on the wooden bench with the tall lean blonde.  
"yes i am." Lucas laughed.  
"i really like your book." Hannah said with a gleaming smile.  
Lucas laughed again, for a three year old she was smart. She spoke really well. But her beauty was radiant. Her long blonde curls blew in the wind and her blue eyes were ice cold, but were so warm and welcoming. And if Lucas could ever picture his daughter this would be what she would look like.  
"what do you like best?" Lucas asked nicely.  
" Peyton and Lucas." The little girl said innocently, she had never got told it was a true story and that the Peyton in the book was actually her sister and the Lucas was actually the author.  
"me too." Lucas smiled.  
"They seem to get along." Deb said as she and Peyton sat on the edge of the dock splashing their feet threw the water.  
"yeah." Peyton was lost in her gaze of Lucas sitting talking and laughing with the pretty little girl.  
"Peyton." Deb said refocusing her. "you still love him."  
"no, i love owen." Peyton said sternly.  
"stop hurting yourself Peyton." Deb said with care.  
"Owen is right."Peyton said she felt like a broken record.  
"in what your head or your heart."  
" i don't listen to my heart anymore, its broken." Peyton said poetically.  
"well the person who can fix it is right there." Deb said gesturing to Lucas.  
"he is also the person who can break it." Peyton said frustrated.  
deb just sighed in defeat as she got herself up from the dock and then walked up to the boat to see Larry and Nathan.

" so im pretty sure your sister likes me way better then she likes you." Lucas joked as he and Nathan took shots at the river court.  
"yeah, well i spend way more time with the girl you love then you do so.." Nathan joked.  
"shut up!" Lucas said as he threw the ball at Nathan.  
"hey boys!" Brooke said as she walked up to the picnic table and took a seat.  
"Brooke." Nathan said as he nudged Lucas.  
Lucas just glared at him and then turned to brooke. "hey."  
"feels like highschool eh." Nathan whispered quietly as he laughed as he jogged off.  
"whats up brooke?" Lucas said as he took a seat beside her.  
" on nothing, just bored." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Lucas upper thigh. This made Lucas get shivers.  
" i was hoping we could go out tonight." Brooke with a kinked eye brows. Lucas felt his heart race but confusion fulfilled his mind.  
"uh." Lucas couldn't feel any words.  
"so yes." Brooke smiled. "good." Brooke glanced over her shoulder quickly then turned and kissed Lucas. The kissed lingered but then stopped as she pulled away.  
"uh what was that." Lucas said as she shook away strange feelings that he had never felt before.  


Brooke then looked over her shoulder again.  
"she still loves you." Brooke laughed quietly.  
"what?" Lucas was over the top confused.  
"Peyton at 10 o clock." Brooke said gesturing over her shoulder.  
Lucas looked slightly over to see a jealous Peyton glaring.  
Lucas smiled and shook his head.  
"Your welcome." Brooke got up and walked away swiftly.

"Peyton!" Nathan called as he saw Peyton stomping away.  
" oh look who it is, my brother who is suppose to be my best friend who seems to be always with this bitch of a brunette." Peyton practically yelled.  
"umm. Where did this come from.." Nathan stood there confused.  
"i don't know, your mother talking crap about lucas and i, its just to stupid like why don't you guys get it!" Peyton started bursting into tears.  
"Peyton you really have to stop this nonsense." Nathan said holding on to her as she wouldn't fall. " please."  
"why Nathan, he is going to come back." Peyton argued.  
"Peyton." Nathan sighed.  
"WHAT!" peyton shouted frustrated.  
"he has moved back to new York, he .." Nathan didn't want to finish his sentence.  
"what, he what!?" Peyton was pounding at Nathan chest now as her tears came down her face as rain drops in a thunderstorm.  
"he, he .. peyton owen is seeing someone else."  
Nathan then couldn't stand any longer Peyton lost control of herself and feel to the ground, forcing all her weight down which made Nathan fall with her.


	9. Chapter 9

"so what was that back there?" Nathan said as he sat beside Peyton dipping his feet in the pool like hers.  
"i cant hide anymore." Peyton said bluntly.  
"hide from what?"  
"from my heart." Peyton sighed.  
"so what made you finally realise."  
" your mom." Peyton laughed a little.  
"that is funny." Nathan agreed  
"its too amazing how one person can change you so much." Peyton said referring to her dad and Deb.  
"yeah, haley did it for me, and i happy that it was your dad that did it for my mom."Nathan said.  
"and viscera, you changed haley as well nate and your mom changed my dad."  
"just the way you and Luke change each other for the better." Nathan nudged Peyton with a silly grin as Peyton gave a death glare.  
"so what is your heart saying Peyton?" Nathan asked.  
Peyton was about to say something as the giggles that burned her ears came towards her she glanced over nathan's shoulder to the gate into the backyard. Nathan followed her eyes to see Lucas and Brooke moving towards the backyard as Brooke touched his arm flirtatiously with very giggle. He then looked back to see Peyton's eyes burn in furry and crazy confussion.  
Peyton chocked on her words a couple time but blurted them out when Lucas was in close reach of hearing.  
"i love owen. Thats what.." Peyton chicked on her words again, she wanted to believe what she was about to say but she couldn't she couldn't lie to her heart so she had to get out of it she had to..  
"AH!" Peyton shouted as she feel into the pool.  
"PEYTON!" Lucas yelled.  
"Peyton." Nathan said under his breath and then rolled his eyes.  
Luke was running over to be beside Nathan but as Nathan looked up to say he felt a pull on his ankle that pulled him right into the pool.  
"GAH!" Nathan screamed before he went straight into the pool.  
"Nathan!" Haley yelled from behind.  
"Pool party!" Jamie and Hannah screeched.  
Peyton finally came up for air with Nathan behind her.  
"reminds you of junior year eh." Nathan coughed and laughed at the same time.  
"everything except this!" Peyton laughed as both the little blondes ran full forward into the pool!  
"JAMIE!" Haley yelled after as she chased them.  
Peyton caught Hannah and Jamie giggling the sweet giggles that was harmony to her ears as Nathan ran out of the pool and snatched haley to get her all wet.  
"NATHAN!" Haley yelled as she tried to wiggle out of his tight grip.  
Peyton walked out of the pool with both kids in her arms but let them go when they reached the steps.  
" uncle Luke!"Jamie yelled as she attached his wet body to Lucas leg.  
"eh buddy your getting me wet." Lucas complained.  
"thats the point." Jamie giggled, that same giggle that made Peyton feel good about life.  
"what are you." Hannah said as she poked Brooke's leg, as brooke stared aimlessly into space.  
"huh? Im brooke." Brooke said as she noticed the bouncy little blonde standing beside her focusing on 

her with curious eyes.  
"thats nice; but what are you?" Hannah questioned again, by this time Haley and Peyton were watching the scene with silly grins on there faces as they dried off.  
"a human?" Brooke answered confused.  
"hm.. you look plastic." Hannah said as she looked up and done Brooke's perfect figure and hair and makeup as she dressed beautifully.  
"thanks?"Brooke laughed.  
"you could say that." Hannah shrugged.  
"ok banana head lets get you dried." Peyton said lifting Hannah into a towel.  
Everyone left into the house except Brooke and Haley who stood there awkwardly.  
"uh." Brooke said as she inched towards haley.  
"yes." Haley said confused.  
" we really haven't talked much since i came back." Brooke said trying to start conversation.  
"we actually haven't talked much since you left; actually we haven't talked at all.. even when my husband was in an accident." Haley shot back.  
" i'm really sorry hales i was just really busy." Brooke said back.  
" oh and i haven't been!" Haley shot back. " oh im sorry you aren't qualified as busy unless your a big time famous fashion designer who decides to forget where she came from and go on with life with a red headed bth!"  
Brooke stood there stunned.  
"yeah brooke while i still tried to call you for two years straight, i was raising my son and trying to pass school!"  
"haley don't have to get so dramatic we are adults this isn't high school people move away move on." Brooke explained.  
" Really brooke! This isn't high school, i got married in high school, the thing is brooke is that you were my maid of honor and my sons god mother cause i thought i would never lose you, but you ran from your friends you FAMILY! and i had a friend here a sister that i wish was my sons god mother and that best friend in high school and i cant change it. So yes this isn't high school this is why im still letting you have contact with my family, im just to busy!" Haley finished and then stomped off.  
Brooke stood there stunned, she had no words she had never seen haley like this, and she hadn't known the haley for the past 4 years, she then realised that alot has changed. Brooke then turned around to walk out but there she saw that girl she has known and the girl that had become her best friend.  
"hey bth." Rachel laughed.  
"hey." Brooke sighed.  
"lets go out." Rachel said as she swung her arm around Brooke.  
" sounds good." Brooke sighed again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Brooke?" Lucas called as he walked into Brooke and Rachel's house.  
"she is in her room Lucas."Rachel called.  
"Oh." Lucas said not expecting Rachel. " is alright for me to go."  
"its always alright for you to go lucas." Rachel winked.  
"uh kay." Lucas felt confused and awkward so he turned to the stairs and walked up.  
he got to the front of Brooke's room.  
"Brooke?" he called again awkwardly.  
"Luke?" Brooke said threw the door.  
"uh yeah."  
the door then creaked open.  
Lucas poked his head in to see Brooke with her Back to the wall sitting with a legs extended in front of her with a large book on her lap.  
"what do you got there?" Lucas said as he took a seat beside her.  
"just an old album." Brooke sighed.  
" you haley and Peyton." Lucas pointed at the picture in the middle of the scrap book.  
"Uh Luke." Brooke said as she rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled in tight. "why?"  
"why what?" Lucas said looking straight into Brooke's eyes as she gazed up to him.  
"why did things have to change this much?" Brooke explained.  
"i don't know wrong choices or right choices, or just people change from the person who they were in high school or the person you thought you loved, its the way of life brooke."  
"well then life sucks." Brooke pouted.  
"he, we still have each other Brooke, you aren't alone in this."  
"yeah i no." Brooke paused to look into Lucas' ice eyes. " and thats why i love you Lucas Scott"  
" i love--  
"uh oh my god, im sorry" Peyton shuddered as she rushed away from Brooke's door way.  
Brooke sat there shocked, and hen even shocked even more to feel a push against her side she looked up to watch Lucas running down the hall.

"PEYTON!" Lucas shouted.  
"uh Luke it doesn't matter i don't care i just thought i was intruding." Peyton said not taking one look back at him.  
"no peyton you don't get it!" Lucas said pulling back on her arm that she spun around.?  
"what is there not to guess your kissing you come to Nathan's with her around you and now, "i love yous" there is nothing not to get.. and im not mad why would i care its not like i haven't wanted you for the last 4 years of my life, and then settled for hiding all of my true feelings and trying to start over with some guy who i truly love, but it just wasn't the same, and there i am living in your house and then sneaking into your bedroom living in this fantasy wishing i could rewind time so i could of never asked never ran away, i wish i waited , its not like that all." Peyton finished her rambles with wet cheeks, and puffy eyes. " its not like i love you, is not like im in love with you Lucas Eugene Scott."  
Lucas inched closer to her and took his had to her shoulder and grazed down it till he reached her hand then he took her hand softly into his where it fat perfectly.  
"Peyton, I love you, im in love with you, and no one else can compare to how i love you, no one will 

ever, why don't you understand that, im never going to hurt you like i did the night i said some day .. not no! Don't be scared Peyton let your heart speak cause your head isn't rooting for me." Lucas brushed Peyton's hair out of her face to see her sea green eyes.  
" Luke not right now, please." Peyton said as she gestured over his shoulder " ill see you at home."  
Lucas looked behind him to see brooke standing there.  
"See as soon as she sees us get close she expresses how she feels." Brooke rolled her eyes.  
" Brooke come on." Lucas laughed.  
"No luke go home, go get her." Brooke laughed.  
"are you sure?" Lucas said as hey eyed her.  
"I'm sure; your my best friend Lucas, and i love you."  
"i love you too Brooke." Lucas smiled and then turned out of the house and jogged to his car and went straight home.

"Mommy whens your next visit?" Jamie said as he sat at the edge of his parents bed watching his mother back up all over again.  
"not for another 33 days." Haley explained.  
"ok." Jamie sighed.  
"is that alright!?" Haley asked worried.  
"yeah thats cool mom, your going to be a rock star and i got aunt Peyton and aunt Brooke and Gramma." Jamie explained.  
Haley felt a little hurt knowing she can be replaced, and Jamie saw this.  
"but it wont be the same." Jamie concluded.  
"im sorry baby, you know i can stay!"  
"nuh huh!" Jamie shook his head. "go be a rock star momma!"  
"k baby." Haley planted a kiss on Jamie's head before he ran out of the room.  
"you ready haley?" Nathan said pocking his head threw the door way.  
"almost." Haley sighed.  
"so you going to explain what happened today by the pool?" Nathan said as he took over jamie's spot on the bed.  
"what is there to explain." Haley shrugged as she zipped up her case.  
"fine Haley, but your going to have to end this war when you get home."  
"what war?"  
"haley." Nathan groaned.  
"what ever." Haley said as she walked out the door. Leaving Nathan shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 11

" Dear, Lucas and Peyton, Lily and I are gone for the night with Deb, Larry and Hannah. Might be home late don't wait up. Love you Mom." Peyton read aloud when she saw the note on the kitchen table.  
"Well that gives us some alone time."  
"ah!" Peyton jumped and turned around to see Lucas standing right behind her. "Jeez Lucas you scared me to death."  
"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in after you." Lucas explained.  
"No, I didn't ."  
"Well, can we talk about what just happened back at Brooke's" Lucas started inching closer towards her, as Peyton turned her head so she wouldn't fall in the trap his blue eyes would always put her in.  
" There isn't anything to talk about Luke." Peyton said as she still faced the wall to the left of Lucas.  
"We, we have too much to talk about." Lucas said swiftly as now he was close enough to hear Peyton's heart thumping in her chest. "Peyton." Lucas whispered, trying to get Peyton to look at him.  
Peyton felt her heart speed up as the soft voice buzz through her ears as he said her name. She couldn't resist she needed to his face. She brought her face slowly back over to the right so she could meet those ice blue eyes, which had all power over her. And when she met them she just couldn't resist. The next thing she felt was his lips crashing down on hers. And he kissed her back with no second thoughts.  
Lucas took his left hand and pulled her waist into him, where she fit perfectly, and with his other hand he took her neck gently. Peyton moved her hands down Lucas chest and pushed off of him.  
"I can't." Peyton sobbed as she looked down to her feet.  
"Peyton." Lucas took his hand that was on her neck to her chin to lift up her head up so he could look into those green eyes of hers.  
"Lucas, no." Peyton fought against the power of his brilliant features, so she could regain her self control.  
"why not Peyton? Don't you feel it, that missing piece of heart there again." Lucas took is hand and then placed it on Peyton's left side of her chest.  
"It doesn't matter Luke." Peyton cried. " We had our chance, and maybe that chance that we both threw away selfishly was a sign, that this, us, isn't suppose to be."  
"Us, is the only thing that means anything to me." Lucas pleaded.  
"I have way more then you." Peyton said as the salty tears feel down her rosy cheeks. " I'm sorry."  
Lucas then took her hand. " one last time, for what could of been." Lucas now had tears in his eyes.  
Peyton nodded slowly and then took her soft hand then lent into Lucas, she softly pressed her lips on to his.  
The both of them walked back towards Lucas' room. Peyton feel backwards onto his bed as he un buttoned her shirt.  
"How about tomorrow Luke?" Peyton whispered.  
"I'll be gone, I'll go back to new York." Lucas explained.  
"Thank you." Peyton said quietly.  
"Just, lets live right now, who cares about tomorrow."  
"ok." Peyton felt a small smile come to her face as he took off his shirt and then straddled over her with strong arms. And then what gave them both the biggest smile was when both there lips touched and their bodies intertwined perfectly.

Nathan woke up with Hannah and Jamie both filling Haley's spot in his bed. He quietly tip toed out of his room trying not to wake the little blondes. He then made it successfully out to the kitchen to see his mom sipping coffee and Larry cooking egg.  
"Morning." Nathan said.  
"Breakfast?" Larry said turning around to see Nathan in tracks.  
"No, I'm just going to take something fast then going for a run, could you guys watch Jamie?"  
"Yeah sure." Larry smiled. "And if you see my daughter out there tell her that her family would love to see her."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Nathan is she ok?" Deb said looking up from the paper.  
"uh, Peyton?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a bowl of cereal."She has been better."  
"I'm just worried about her."  
"Mom don't, she is a fighter she'll get through it."  
"Ok." Deb sighed. " Maybe she should move in with us though it probably isn't good that she is living with Lucas."  
"That wont be a problem mom, Lucas left yesterday back to New York, and Karen really needs Peyton to help her with Lily." Nathan explained as he finished the last bit of cereal.  
"Why did he move back!" Deb asked.  
"Because he realised how much he was hurting Peyton." Nathan shouted as he made his way to the door.  
"oh." Deb said looking over to Larry and Larry giving her the same funny expression back.  
"Yeah got to go." Nathan shouted and then slam he was out the door.

"So what is your plan today?" Rachel asked politely as she and Brooke got ready to leave the house.  
" I have to go by the store for a while , and then I'm going to take Jamie out for the afternoon, and then go by Tric." Brooke Explained as she packed her brief case. "How about you?"  
"I'll be at Tric all day working, getting ready for tonight." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ever since Owen skipped town i have to do double the work."  
"First Owen now Lucas, Peyton sure does know how to chase guys away." Brooke snickered.  
"Brooke." Rachel laughed with wide eyes.  
"Sorry." Brooke shook her head disappointed with herself. " It's just that I need a friend like Lucas around and now he is gone because he doesn't want to hurt Peyton."  
"Are you sure Lucas was just a friend?" Rachel asked suspiciously.  
"Yes Rachel." Brooke groaned.  
"Just checking." Rachel laughed.

"You did great out there last night Haley." One of the men back stage at her concert in LA said.  
"Thanks." Haley said before she stepped into her dressing room.  
Haley walked in and looked at a picture of Jamie and Nathan before she looked up into her mirror to see a familiar man standing behind her.  
"LUCAS!" Haley shouted as she ran towards him and jumped in his arms.  
"Hey." Lucas laughed as he hugged Haley tightly with his strong arms.  


"What are you doing here Luke?"  
"Just came to visit, kinda needed my best friend."  
"wait your not here to try to drag me back home again." Haley said as she looked around Lucas to see if she saw Brooke or Chris Keller standing with him.  
"No." Lucas laughed. " I just need some help."  
Lucas brought Haley over to the couch. After they both got comfortable, Lucas explained what happened two nights ago.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Peyton said as she held Lily's hand walking down the road towards Tric.  
"Maybe after you work we can go down to the boat with Hannah and Lucas!" lily smiled.  
"Lily, Lucas.." Peyton frowned.  
"oh Yeah Lucas left for work, I forgot." Lily said innocently.  
"Yeah." Peyton said as she looked down to the little girl. "We could always visit him one day."  
"Really!" Lily said excited.  
"yeah." Peyton said as she took the small brunette into her arms.  
"I miss him already Peyt." Lily said as she snuggled her head into Peyton neck.  
Peyton rested her head on Lily's head and stroked her soft chocolate brown hair with her hand. "Me too Lily. Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

" Okay buddy, I'll pick you up at 8 alright." Nathan said as he let his son off at Brooke's.  
"Ok!." Jamie cheered. "Bye daddy!"  
"Nathan you could come out with us if you want." Brooke said after Jamie ran into the house.  
"I would love to but.." Nathan was about to finish before Brooke cut him off.  
"But.. Haley wouldn't like that." Brooke rolled her eyes.  
"No." Nathan laughed. "I'm going out today with the "family". My mom's idea."  
"Oh so like you, your mom, Larry, Peyton and Hannah?" Brooke asked.  
"Pretty much." Nathan said as he rocked on his heals with his hands in his pockets.  
"I'll let you go then." Brooke smiled.  
"I'll see you at 8!" Nathan shouted as he jogged off to his car.  
Brooke waved politely before she turned back into the couch.  
"AUNT BROOKE!" Jamie shouted. "Look how high i can jump from."  
Brooke turned around to see Jamie standing on the counter with his super hero cape on.  
"James Lucas! Do not move." Brooke said sternly.  
and Jamie froze pretending to be a statue.  
Brooke then ran over and took him in her arms off the counter top.  
"No jumping off high things at my house." Brooke said as she tickled his stomach.  
"Ok!" Jamie laughed. "aunt brooke stop it!"  
"Fine!" Brooke said as she placed Jamie back down. "so what do you want to do today?"  
"Can we fly to New York?" Jamie said with a smile.  
"Why would you want to do that?"Brooke said with confused and curious eyes.  
"So I can go convince Uncle Luke to come back home." Jamie shrugged.  
"Buddy, your Uncle Lucas he had to leave cause Peyton well she didn't like having him here that much." Brooke explained so he could understand.  
"Aunt Peyton told him to leave us again?" Jamie said with a frown.  
"Not exactly honey." Brooke said as he rubbed the top of his head. "He just left for her."  
"oh." Jamie answered confused.

"Larry and I will get the bill, Nathan and Peyton why don't you take Hannah out to the beach." Deb said after the finished their lunch.  
"Ya! Take me please!" Hannah cheered.  
"Alright, come on chicken!" Nathan laughed has him Peyton Hannah went off to the beach.

"What are you going to do Lucas, you can't just leave again." Haley said with worried eyes.  
"Why not Hales?" Lucas asked frustrated. "It's what she wants."  
"Lucas, we all know she truly wants to be with you."  
"From what she has said to me, I just think it is better I get out of her way."  
"Lucas, when you leave Tree Hill your leaving a lot more, like your mom and sister and Jamie, and how about me Luke, we have finally started to be best friends again." Haley said. " Peyton is my best friend, I know the girl you haven't known for the last four years, she loves you Luke , and with you in New York who knows if she will ever realise she needs you, and loves you."  
"But maybe that is the trick." Lucas said as he raise his left eye brow jokingly. " Maybe with me gone 

she will realise she needs me back."  
"Don't get to cocky Scott." Haley hit him playfully laughing.

"Ok buddy I just have to step in here for one second." Brooke said as she sped walked towards Clothes over Bros.  
"Why?" Jamie asked curiously, as he almost ran to keep up with Brooke who was holding his hand.  
"I need to make sure Aunt Millie has the sketches to give to Victoria, to bring in to New York so they can start, um.. making the clothes." Brooke explained.  
"Isn't Victoria your mom?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes." Brooke answered. "Unfortunately." She then said under breath.  
"Then why don't you call her mom?" Jamie asked curious again.  
"Well, I guess I just stopped as I grew up." Brooke said before she entered the store.  
"Oh." Jamie said.  
"There you are!"  
Brooke looked up to see her Mother/ CEo of her company tapping her foot anxiously, standing beside the nervous brunette.  
"Sorry, I've got the sketches." Brooke said waving the binder in front of her face.  
" What took you so long!" Victoria said snatching the binder.  
"I have Jamie with me today, it totally slipped my mind."  
"what ever." Victoria rolled her eyes at the little blonde then walked out the door clacking her heals.  
"Way to warn me she was here Millicent!" Brooke said rubbing her head.  
"She just showed up like 5 minutes after I talked to you!" Millicent argued innocently.  
"UGH!" Brooke groaned. "Why does she have to be so terribly annoying?" Brooke dropped back into the white couch where Jamie was sitting.  
"She's your mom." Millicent shrugged.  
"I didn't choose her!"  
"You did as your CEO."  
"UGH!" Brooke groaned again louder.

Hannah ran up the beach looking for shells near the water as Peyton and Nathan walked side by side further back watching her.  
Nathan rapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders and brought her into him to give her a friendly kiss on top of her head.  
"Are you okay ,Peyt?" Nathan said concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." Peyton said keeping her eyes on Hannah.  
"Are you sure cause you --  
Nathan got cut off by a familiar voice.  
"Who would of thought! You and Peyton, and a daughter, she has your curls, what happen to Haley and my grandson."  
"Dan.."


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing here!" Nathan said loudly which caught Hannah's attention.  
"So you are with Peyton." Dan laughed evilly. "And this right here is my granddaughter." Dan crouched down to Hannah's height as she hid behind Peyton's leg.  
"No!" Nathan yelled frustrated. "She is my sister, they both are."  
"What?" Dan said confused.  
"It doesn't matter if you understand." Peyton spat. " I'm going to call the police Dan, make sure you get to your rightful place in jail."  
"Oh but blondie, I'm on parole, Dan Scott is a free man." Dan snickered.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Deb screamed as she ran over to grab Hannah.  
Dan stood there shocked confused frozen to the ground to see Deb, then the little girl she carried away, then the man she went to, that his son followed after. But when he turned around there was Peyton's small fist crashing into the left side of his face. The power if the punch caught him off guard it nocked him over as he held his face in pain.  
"That's for Keith." Peyton spat as she took off to meet Nathan up ahead.

Later Nathan and Peyton driving home.  
"Are you going to tell Karen?"Nathan asked.  
"Yeah I will, unless your mom gets to it before me." Peyton said.  
Nathan jut nodded his head.  
"So before Dan came what was up with you, and don't tell me nothing cause I know you well enough to know something is up." Nathan explained.  
"I don't know." Peyton sighed.  
"Its Lucas isn't it?" Nathan said.  
Peyton just turned her head to look out the window to see themselves in front of Brooke and Rachel's house.  
"I'll go get Jamie."Peyton offered, and before Nathan could say anything Peyton was out the door.

Peyton knocked on the door gently, and a few seconds later Brooke was standing in front of her.  
"Oh hi Peyton, I thought you were Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.  
"Um, I'm here with Nathan."Peyton gestured to the car, as Brooke followed looking over to see Nathan waving from the driver's seat. "I'm getting Jamie."  
"Oh well, I'll go get him." Brooke explained. " Come in."  
Peyton stepped into the door way as Brooke walked off to the family room.  
While Peyton stood there she gazed around the house seeing pictures of Brooke and Rachel, Brooke and Lucas, and pictures of Jamie over the years, that Haley or Nathan must of sent her. And then right before Brooke got back with Jamie Peyton saw a small frame on the table beside her of Brooke, Haley and herself before they all went their separate ways after graduation.  
"Aunt Peyton?" Jamie said when he saw Peyton standing in the door.  
"Hey bud, you ready to go?" Peyton smiled when she saw the little sandy blonde haired boy.  
"Where is my dad?" Jamie asked as he put his shoes on.  
"In the car, waiting for us." Peyton explained.  
"Oh." Jamie said bluntly.  
Peyton felt a bit confused, usually Jamie loved when she picked him up. He would always have so much driving in the comet, listening to music that blasted through the car's speakers, and most of the time they would stop by Tric before they would go home so they could see what band was setting up for the night. But this was different Jamie looked kinda mad to see Peyton in the doorway, and Peyton didn't understand.  
"Jamie is something wrong?" Peyton said before they walked out the door.  
Jamie shrugged his shoulders.  
Peyton looked over to Brooke suspiciously. She then crouched down to Jamie's size.  
"Jamie is something bothering you? You can tell me." Peyton said sweetly as she held Jamie's shoulders.  
"I'm just mad." Jamie said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause you told Uncle Lucas to go away, and you took him away from me." Jamie explained.  
Peyton felt as if she had a bullet go through her heart.  
"Who told you that Jamie?" Peyton asked almost in tears.  
"Aunt Brooke." Jamie said.  
"Jamie I didn't say that!" Brooke said as she began to protest but she then got cut off by Peyton.  
"Jamie you trust me right?" Peyton said still focusing on the little boy.  
Jamie nodded.  
"Ok, so I'm going to tell you the truth." Peyton began. " Yes when Uncle Luke said he was going to move back I agreed that he should, but now I wish I said no, because Jamie I miss him as much as you do."  
Jamie looked at Peyton for awhile and then he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her neck, and Peyton hugged back and stood up, taking Jamie into her arms.  
"We can give him a call when we get home alright." Peyton said as she placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead.  
"Ok." Jamie smiled.  
Peyton gave Brooke one last look then stepped out the door.  
Brooke closed it after her.

"Hey bro." Nathan said over the phone to his older brother.  
"Yeah Peyton punched him!" Nathan said with a huge smile, as Peyton laughed as she got Jamie ready for dinner.  
"We will call you back after dinner a lot of people miss you and want to talk to you."Nathan explained as he tossed the carrots he had chopped up into the salad bowl. "K bye man."  
"Where is he?" Peyton asked after Nathan had hung up.  
"Just got into New York."Nathan answered.  
"Why just now shouldn't he had been there 2 days ago."  
"Yeah, but he went and visited Haley." Nathan explained.  
Peyton just smiled back at him.  
Lily ran in the front door with Hannah, with Larry following behind them.  
"GUESS WHAT!? GUESS WHAT?!" The two little girls yelled as they ran in.  
"What?"Peyton laughed as Lily jumped into her arms.  
"Haley plays in New York in 3 days!" Lily screeched. "And Larry got us all tickets to New York for all of us!"  
Peyton sat there stunned and speechless.  
"Here that daddy we get to go see mommy!" Jamie cheered happily.  
"Yeah buddy." Nathan said with a gleaming smile. " Thanks so much Larry."  
"Oh no sweat." Larry laughed jollily.


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton paced back and forth in the front of Nathan and Haley's house waiting for someone to answer the door. She then stopped hearing a little voice at the door.  
"Whoo is it?!" Hannah sang.  
"Hannah its me open up!" Peyton yelled from the other side.  
"I don't know any me!" Hannah said in a silly little old lady voice.  
"HANNAH KAREN SAWYER! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Peyton yelled frustrated as she was already nervous.  
The door then swung open with a little girl with a hands on her hips with lots of attitude.  
"Your so not any fun!" she said with attitude.  
"Well we have to be at the air port like, now Hannah." Peyton said back with just as much attitude.  
"UGH!" Hannah pouted then stomped off towards the kitchen. "Mommy!"  
"What is it honey." Deb said out of breath from rushing around the house.  
"Peyton is here."She said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Don't sound to happy Hannah." Deb laughed.  
"You know we have to leave like now.."Peyton explained to Deb annoyed. "And I don't see anyone getting out this door any time soon."  
"Well I'm sorry."Deb said sarcastically. " maybe you should go talk to Nathan about not being ready and your father."  
"UGH!" Peyton yelled just like Hannah and started towards Nathans room. "NATHAN SCOTT IF WE ARE NOT OUT THIS DOOR IN 1 MINUTE I SWARE TO GOD!"  
"Chill out Peyton!" Nathan said running to the front door with Jamie and their bags.  
"Yeah Chill aunt Peyton." Jamie said with a calm voice.  
"I'll chill after this trip is over."Peyton said under her breath.  
"Uh? What was that?" Nathan said pretending he didn't hear.  
"Just get out the door." Peyton said directing her hand towards the door.  
"WAIT!" Deb said stopping everyone suddenly.  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
"We have to wait for Karen." Deb said.  
"When she gets here I swear." Peyton said annoyed.

"LUKE!" Haley yelled as she saw Lucas walking in the airport.  
Luke turned an smiled and caught Haley in his arms.  
"Hey." Lucas said with a small laugh.  
"Hi." Haley said fixing herself.  
"You excited?" Lucas smiled looking at his jumpy friend.  
"Very." Haley said out of breath. "You?"  
"Yeah." Lucas said bluntly.  
"And?" Haley said sensing some worry in his voice.  
"Nervous."Lucas confessed.  
"Its okay, she misses you know." Haley said trying to comfort him.  
"Sure she does." Lucas said rolling his eyes.  
"Lucas this is totally against our whole code of friendship, but i have to let you know." Haley said taking Lucas' hand. "Ever since you and Peyton hooked up that night, and you left to come back to New York she has explained that she does love you and wishes you never left so that you two could try to be together."  
Lucas was speechless just looking at Haley with her goofy little grin.  
"Thanks Hales." Lucas said wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders.  
"No Problem." Haley smiled.  
"MOMMY!"  
Haley head darted around to see the little blonde boy running towards her. She then let herself out of Lucas' grip and started to run towards him she met him half way and caught him in her strong arms.

"So why are we here again?" Rachel said as she and Brooke got off their plane in New York.  
"I told you I have some work to do and Haley has a concert here tomorrow so it was just good timing to come." Brooke explained as they grabbed their luggage.  
"Doesn't Haley hate you though?" Rachel asked.  
"She doesn't hate me."Brooke said. "We just haven't got along lately, and I'm hoping me coming here this week will help make up with her."  
"What ever you s—" Rachel said but then was cut off by two screaming girls. "Ah"  
Rachel and Brooke stopped abruptly not to hit the girls.  
"Lilly Hannah!" Karen and Deb yelled after them.  
But they didn't stop all they yelled was "HALEY! LUKE!"  
"I'm so sorry." Brooke and Rachel heard behind them.  
Brooke turned around to see Karen.  
"OH Brooke!" Karen exclaimed.  
"Brooke?" Peyton said confused to Karen.  
"Yeah Brooke right there." Karen waved to Brooke with a smile.  
"Hi." Brooke said with a forced nervous smile as she made her way towards Peyton and Karen.  
"What are you doing here?!" Karen said joyfully trying to break the awkwardness.  
"I think the same as you guys, seeing Haley's performance." Brooke said smiling towards Peyton, trying to show her she is trying to put forth into their friendship. "And I also have some work I should do."  
"Thats very nice you to come see Haley!" Karen said. "Isn't it Peyton?"  
Peyton was lost her gaze was lost on the tall blonde man holding her little sister with this big smile.  
"Peyton.." Karen nudged her side.  
"Oh ugh yeah its great." Peyton said not even knowing what she was even saying was great.  
"You should tag along with us for lunch." Karen offered.  
"Are you sure that is okay with everyone else?" Brooke said nervously looking over shoulder at the happy family.  
"Why wouldn't it be?!" Karen smiled. She then grabbed Peyton's hand and started off towards all the others.  
"So Karen has been living a rock." Rachel said to Brooke.  
"Shut up."Brooke laughed and hit Rachel playfully.


End file.
